Evolution Code: 555
by Phoenixsun
Summary: In a world where the next stage of human evolution has taken a dark turn, two lives are thrust into a clandestine war that will decide the faith of the world. Now, two very different roads lead them towards the same destination.
1. Opening Move

**A/N – Well, here's the Kamen Rider 555/Code Geass crossover I mentioned in my other KR fic. Before we begin I want to clarify the terms of the crossover. I have taken the Code Geass characters and dumped them into KR555's setting, so a few changes had to be made. There is no Holy Britannian Empire, so there is no "zi Britannia" family, instead I'm just going with Lamperouge, the actual Holy Britannian Empire has been pretty much been replaced by something else from KR555's plot, and lastly there was never any banishment for Lelouch. The plot will be a mixture of the two source materials. For those not familiar with the world of KR555, all the terms that come from it can be found with a quick online search.**

**If I get enough support for this fic (5 reviews), I will continue the story. So, without further ado, here's my KR555/CG xover…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evolution Code: 555<strong>_

_**Opening Move**_

Purple eyes looked out through a tinted window at the city that became smaller and smaller as a weary sigh escaped him. All the while his fingers continued to absentmindedly tap the metal suit case that sat right next to him.

"This is very unusual of you, sir." The driver suddenly commented. "Suddenly making an unscheduled trip like this, is everything alright?" He added as he took a second to look at his employer through the rear-view mirror.

A short laugh escaped Lelouch's lips. "There nothing to worry about…" The young man answered as his eyes moved from the window to look at the front of the vehicle. "Something suddenly came up and I had to rearrange my entire schedule on the fly, but if we make it through the day, I am sure things will slow back down." The black haired teen said reassuringly.

It was the driver's turn to laugh this time. "I sure hope so, sir." He said. "I don't meant to sound like I'm complaining, but it was kind of unnerving being abruptly woken before even three in the morning to drive you all the way up to the cemetery."

Lelouch offered an almost apologetic smile. "Yeah, sorry about that…" The young man said as his smile became slightly more apologetic. "It is just that I have been planning to pay them a visit for some time now and, with things about to get a bit hectic, chances are I would have would not have gotten to do so for a while if I had waited any longer." The black haired teen commented.

"There's no need to apologize, sir." The driver immediately stated. "It's just that the cemetery at that hour… I kind of expected that we were on route to dump a body of something…" The man's words were accompanied by a short and nervous laugh.

"Well, that would surely be the best place to hide one; they would never find it there." Lelouch commented, letting out an equally short, but far less forced laugh before going back to look out the window.

After a minute or so of silence, the driver spoke again. "If you don't mind me asking…" He started. "Why are we going out town now, sir?" The man questioned just as the car left the highway and entered a tunnel.

Slowly, Lelouch Lamperouge's eyes moved down to the metal briefcase at his side. "It just that I have some urgent matters that I cannot leave unattended any longer…" He said as he took a hold of the container and placed it on his lap, the insignia of his family's company, _Smart Brain_, looking back at him.

"I hope everything works out." The driver said before relaying his complete attention back on the road.

Silence overtook the pair yet again. Finally putting the metal case back at his side, Lelouch looked forward. Out of all the chauffeurs that the young man had over last couple of months, this particular driver was probably the one he liked the most. He was amiable enough to at least provide the black haired teen with some conversation during long trips, but mindful enough not to disrespect his employer. Lelouch almost felt guilty for having involved him in this whole mess.

A bright light was suddenly reflected into the car's rear-view mirror. "What the hell…?" The driver muttered as he angled the piece of glass so that the light would not reflect directly into his eyes. "Why does that idiot have the high beams on?" He wondered as he glanced at the mirror, trying to discern the car responsible for incandescent radiance.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and gripped the metal briefcase. Looking back, the black haired man could see the bright light and, behind it, the outline of a very large car getting closer and closer towards them.

"Heh… Someone is in a hurry." The driver commented as took the car out of the fast lane to allow the impatient person behind them to pass by. The man kept an eye on the side mirror as the large car caught up to them at a high speed. "What's his deal…?" The driver started to ask but was suddenly cut off when the large car at the side slammed into them.

Acting on instinct, Lelouch planted his feet on the car's floor, and grabbed a firm hold on the door handle and the metal suitcase to brace for the impact the shook the entire car as it was pushed to the side.

"What the hell?" The driver shouted, glaring in a mixture of shock and anger at the tinted windows of the large black truck that had pushed them.

Sparks flew from the far side of the car as it grinded against the concrete wall.

The driver desperately looked from the black truck to the road ahead. His eyes widened in fear as he saw a pillar just up ahead, right on the path that they were literary pushed onto. Without thinking it twice, the driver slammed on the brakes, letting the assaulting truck run up ahead, and returned the car onto the actual road, passing the pillar.

Unfortunately, neither the driver nor Lelouch saw the two other large cars approaching from behind at high speed. One of them rammed the car's back bumper with thunderous force.

Despite all of his struggle, the driver could not maintain control of their car as it spun on the tunnel until it hit the wall to the side with a sickening impact, right onto an electrical panel.

Lelouch pushed his body off the car seat. His head felt as though it was spinning while he tried to regain his bearings. Very strenuously, the young man pushed the door open and, with the metal case's handle firmly grasped, he forced his body out of the car and into the pavement. "Hey! Are you alright?" The black haired teen said as he approached the front of the car and opened the door.

Weakly, the driver looked up at his employer. "Are you alright… Sir…?" He repeated the question instead of answering.

"I'm fine… Can you walk?" The Lamperouge questioned as he looked at the bloody mess that his chauffer had become with broken glass from the windshield and ripped pieces of metal were scattered all throughout the front of the car. "We need to get out of here...!" He added, trying to keep his any desperation from his voice.

The driver simply smiled. "Sir… I think that my leg is broken and my stomach is punctured in more places that I care to admit…" He revealed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Gritting his teeth, Lelouch hit the frame of the door with his fist. "Damn it, there is no time for that!" The young man exclaimed. "Come on, I will help you out." He said as he extended his hand, unaware that the three black cars came to as top behind him.

"I can smell gasoline… The full line must have gotten cut in the crash…" The driver commented instead of taking the aid he was given. "Go now before it's too late, sir…" He said as he mustered enough strength to push his employer away from the car.

As he stumbled back, Lelouch saw the black trucks behind him as their doors started to open. Several men clad in black and carrying large guns stepped out of the cars.

Cursing under his breath, Lelouch gripped the metal case tightly and, sparing a brief glance at the injured driver, ran off a second before the men opened fire. Lelouch was only able to get a few steps away before car exploded behind him, throwing the black haired teen to floor with its shockwave.

Not wasting any time, the Lamperouge ignored the pain cruising through his body and pushed himself back up. Unfortunately, as soon as his left foot moved to step forwards, bullets hit him in both legs, bringing his body back down to the pavement. "Gyaaargh!" Lelouch screamed in pain as he fell, the briefcase escaping from his grasp and landing a couple of feet ahead of him.

Struggling, the Lamperouge crawled on the floor trying to reach the metal case. Just as he was about to touch the handle, a hand clad in a black glove grabbed and picked up. "Did you really think that you could betray the company like this and get away with it?" The injured young man heard a voice ask from above him.

Gazing up, Lelouch saw an older man with blond hair and wearing a tactical black suit looking down at him condescendingly. "Damn… You…" The black haired teen muttered, his purple eyes filled with hatred.

The man simply snorted before turning around and giving the briefcase to another guy wearing the same uniform. "Check and make sure that it did not suffered any damage." The blond ordered, receiving a small bow from his subordinate. "I got to hand it to you… It did take us some time to track you down and if we had been just a bit late, you might have gotten away." He said as he turned to smirk at the black haired teen. "Consider that praise as one last favor from me, Alfred G. Darlton, before you die." The man said smugly as he looked down at the Lamperouge, his eyes narrowed at finding a smirk on the younger man's face as well. Whipping his head around, Alfred saw just as his teammate was about to open the metal case.

The moment that the man looked inside the container, the whole thing exploded, throwing the man several feet up in the air, falling lifelessly back down into the pavement.

"What have you done?" The blond angrily asked the black haired teen who simply continued to smirk. Alfred knelt down by the fallen teen and yanked his head up by the hair. "You wouldn't have destroyed it… Where did you hide the real one?" He demanded to know.

Lelouch looked straight into the older man's eyes defiantly. "As if I would ever tell you…" The young man said in a teasing tone.

Alfred unceremoniously let go of the teen's hair, causing the head to fall back onto the ground. "It doesn't matter… We'll find out." He said as he looked down at the Lamperouge in disgust. "If it is not with you, then it is more than likely in her possession… We just need to locate her to find it." The blond reasoned.

At that point, Lelouch started to laugh. "You will never find her… I have made sure of that." He stated, his purple eyes watching the anger on the older man's face in amusement. "You said your name was Alfred, right?" The young man asked. "How about this? Out of all your little team, I will kill you last… That will be my last favor to you before you die." Lelouch said as he laughed.

Growling and shaking, the blond man let his anger take the better of him as he took out a hand gun, aiming it at the smirking teen's head. One last shot echoed through the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, son… You got lucky someone brought it in." A policeman said as he placed a duffle bag on the counter. "Don't lose it again."<p>

Kururugi Suzaku gave the officer a small apologetic bow. "Thank you… I'll be more careful next time." He said in embarrassment as he picked up the bag filled with his underwear. The brown haired teen started to make his way out of the police station when something caught his attention.

"A tragedy struck the international, multi-billion dollar corporation, Smart Brain, when one of its heir and member of the Board, Lamperouge Lelouch passed away today…" A TV screen in the station showing the evening news announced. "The Tokyo Police were questioned about the event, but they refused to answer any inquiries, however there are already rumors circulating about a failed kidnapping attempt…"

Suzaku tuned out as he shook his head. "Damn… Tokyo must be more dangerous than I expected if an elite like that can get killed." The teen commented as he continued on his way out. The streets were already covered by an orange hue from the sunset. "Maybe I should reconsider heading that way…" He said to himself.

Pushing that thought for another time, the young man started going over the content of his duffle bag, making sure that everything was still there. In his distraction, the Kururugi did not realize when he steeped off the sidewalk and onto the street.

"Watch out!" Someone suddenly called out.

A pair of emerald eyes widened at the sight of a white motorcycle about to run him over.

Letting his instincts take over, the young man swiftly jumped out of the way and back on the side walk as the bike ran pass where he had been standing, coming to dead stop just a few feet ahead. Suzaku knew it had been his fault for not paying attention where he was going, but that did not prevent him from getting angry at almost being run over. "Hey! Don't you know how to steer that thing?" He exclaimed.

Whatever else that Suzaku had in mind was left unsaid as the young man was rendered speechless and all of his anger disappeared the moment the bike's rider took off the helmet. Long, pink hair cascade down her back as she turned around to look at the brown haired teen, her flushed and impossibly charming face overwhelmed by worry. "I am so sorry… Are you alright?"

Suzaku was not sure what he had answered as he was stunned at the sight of the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

The next thing that the Kururugi knew, he was sitting across from the girl on a small dinner. As far as the young man could recall, she insisted as a way to apologize for almost running him over. "Are you sure you are unhurt?" She asked in concern.

The brown haired teen snapped out of his thought at the question. "Ye… Yeah… I'm fine…" He awkwardly answered. "I was able to jump out of the way, so you didn't hurt me at all… Uhm, what did you say your name was again?" He asked.

"Euphemia… Sonoda Euphemia." The pink haired girl answered cheerfully. "I am really glad that I did not hurt you."

Suzaku was slightly taken back by the reply. "I… I'm Kururugi Suzaku…" The boy formally presented himself. "That last name… Are you Japanese?" He questioned as he looked the young woman again. Not a single trace of her looked Japanese, but the Kururugi did not mind checking her over one more time to make sure.

"Oh, no… I was adopted by a Japanese family when I was little and I took their name." Euphemia revealed. "Now that I think about it, that was so long ago that I do not even remember what my original last name was." She added.

A bit of embarrassment crept up on the brown haired teen after asking such a personal question. "Uhm… What are you doing in the outskirts of town?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject. Just to beret himself afterwards when he realized that it was almost just as awkward.

Despite what the boy thought, the pink haired girl had not problem answering. "I am on my way to Tokyo." She revealed. "A friend of mine asked me to bring this to him there." The young woman said, signaling at the metal briefcase that sat next to her.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked in curiosity at seen the Smart Brain logo on the case. "That… That is… If you don't mind me asking…" He quickly added.

"I do not know… It came in the mail soon after I received a letter from my friend telling me that he was not able to get it shipped directly to him and asking me if I could deliver it." She said as grabbed the metallic box and placed it on the table. "He even sent me that motorcycle to help me get there." The pink haired girl pointed at the brand new, white and red dirt bike parked outside the dinner next to Suzaku's aged one. "It is a little higher powered than anything else I have driven, so it is a little hard to control." Euphemia said, giving the boy in front of her an innocent and apologetic smile.

The Kururugi could not help but blush at the smile he was presented with. "You… You know… I was considering going to Tokyo too…" He tripped over his own words. "If you want… I could…" The young man tried to offer to accompany Euphemia to Tokyo, but chocked at the end.

Unaware of what the brown haired teen tried to ask her, the Sonoda simply smiled. "That is great! I am planning to stay with my friend for a while, so maybe we will meet there!" She excitedly said before she asked the waitress for the bill.

A couple of minutes later, Suzaku watched the most beautiful girl he had ever seen wave him goodbye as she pushed her bike along the sidewalk, the young man having missed the chance to ask to accompany her to Tokyo. A defeated sigh escaped him.

Just as the Kururugi had put on his helmet and was about to get on his own bike, out of the corner of his eye he caught a group of foul looking men turn on the corner Euphemia had gone to, and a little too excitedly for the brown haired teen's comfort.

Without thinking about it twice, the young man let his helmet fall to the ground and rushed after Euphemia. The brown haired teen had just gotten to the corner when the foreign girl's scream reached his ears.

The four guys he had seen following Euphemia were surrounding her, one of the holding the pink haired girl by the wrist. "Let her go!" Suzaku shouted announcing his presence.

The thugs turned around at the exclamation, but simply laughed. "Run along little boy, this doesn't concern you." The man that held the Sonoda's arm said before he and his friends redirected their attention to the young woman.

Euphemia tried to break free from the hold on her wrist, causing the man who held her to push her back onto her bike. Both she and the vehicle fell to the ground.

The men laughed. "Don't be so rough with her." One of them started to say. "I don't like bruised…" He could not finish his sentence as a foot hit the side of his head, sending him flying violently towards the wall at the side of the alley.

The remaining three men immediately whipped around to find Suzaku land back on his feet after having delivered the roundhouse kick. "I told you to leave her alone…" The young man muttered gravely as he glared at the group of thugs. In responds the men charged at him.

Indigo eyes widened in surprise as they watched from the ground how the brown haired teen made quick work of the ruffians.

Suzaku effortlessly dodged all of their punches and kick while delivering quick jabs onto their ribs and jaws. Within a couple of minutes, all three men laid scattered unconscious throughout the alleyway around the Kururugi. "Are you alright?" The young man asked as he walked towards the pink haired girl, offering a hand to help her stand up.

"Yes… Thanks to you." She answered with a smile and she accepted the offer and grabbed the boy's hand.

The brown haired teen fought to keep the blush of his face as he helped her up. "You… You don't need to thank me…" He said as he quickly moved to lift the fallen motorcycle back up in an effort to hide his face from the foreign girl.

Suddenly, Euphemia let out a gasp, startling the young man as she ran pass him towards the metal case that had fallen a couple of feet away. "Oh… I hope it did not get damaged." She said as she picked it up.

Suzaku almost face faulted at that moment. "You scared me there for a second…" The brown haired teen muttered. "I thought something really bad had actually happened."

A small blush appeared on the young woman's face. "I am sorry. It is just that I promised my friend that I would bring him the case safely." She stated as she walked back towards the young man, placing the brief case on the bike.

A rattling sound from behind him caught the brown haired boy's attention. To his surprise, the man that he had kicked headfirst into a wall had already consciousness.

"Hahahah! I can't believe my luck!" The man called out as he stumbled towards the two teens. "They just put up the notice to retrieve that thing and I just happen to find it by chance!" He exclaimed, his eyes looking directly towards the metal briefcase.

The Kururugi immediately move to block both the case and Euphemia from the man's view. "Stay back… I'll take care of this." The young man stated as he glared at the thug.

The man laughed again. "I'm sorry, hero-kun, but I'm not going to let you show off to your little girlfriend anymore." Suddenly, strange marking appeared on the man's face as he laughed.

"What… What is happening?" Euphemia exclaimed as the man's body started to glow and transformed into a grey, fish-like monster.

Suzaku narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Euphemia, get on your bike and go as far away as you can." The young man said. "I will hold him off." He declared.

The strange creature's shadow suddenly grew, turning into a greenish reflection of the thug's human form. **"As if you could stop me."** The shadow said before the monster shot forward, catching the young man off guard and throwing him to the side with a backhand.

Euphemia could only watch in shock as the grey creature looked at her. The foreign girl's hand gripped the metal case tightly.

"**Now… Just give me case and I let you and hero-kun here go."** The shadow said as it extended on its hands, the monster mirroring the action.

Having gotten back on his feet, Suzaku tackled the distracted monster from behind, managing to bring him down to the ground.

As the young man and the monster fell forwards onto the bike, the pink hared girl tried to jump back to stay away from the fight. Unfortunately, she lost her footing, causing her lost her grip on the metallic box, its lid opening as it hit the ground.

To Euphemia surprised, the case contained what seemed to be a random assortment of objects: a cell phone, a digital camera, an unusually large laser pointer, and big metallic belt. As the brown haired teen struggled with the monster, the young woman knelt down before the opened case and took the piece of paper that was in it among the items. "Faiz… Gear…?" She read on it.

Despite his efforts, the grey monster proved too much for the Kururugi and he was suddenly flung into the air, falling almost at the entrance of the alleyway. **"I'm getting sick and tired of this!"** The thug's shadow exclaimed. **"Give me the belt now!"** He ordered.

With a hardened look on her face, Euphemia stood up, the belt and the phone gripped tightly on each hand.

"**That's it… Just give me the belt…"** The man said as he started moving towards the foreign girl.

Instead of complying, the pink haired teen placed the belt around her waist and opened the cell phone. Following the instructions on the case, the young woman keyed in the code _555_ and pressed the _Enter_ key. _**"Standing By…"**_ The phone declared before she closed it.

"Henshin!" The Sonoda called out before inserting the phone onto the front of the belt as a buckle.

"_**Error…!"**_ The device exclaimed as it started to short circuit, sending out sparks of red energy. The power surge threw Euphemia back as the belt was sent flying in the opposite direction, landing between the monster and the fallen Suzaku.

Seeing the monster immediately move in for the device, the brown haired teen quickly stood up and dashed forward. The young man grabbed the belt and rolled beneath the creature's swinging arm to end up between it and the pink haired girl. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" He said as he walked towards Euphemia.

The young woman shook her head. "If we run away, it would just catch up with us eventually." She pointed, taking the belt from the boy's hands. "We need to find away to use this… Here you try!"

Before Suzaku could protest, the foreign girl strapped the belt around his waist. Taking out the phone from the rest of the device, she keyed the code back in. _**"Standing By…"**_It sounded off again.

Unfortunately, before Euphemia could place the phone back into the belt, the monster came charging in. The Kururugi managed to push the girl out of the way, before the creature talked him to the ground.

"Give me the belt!" The strange shadow had disappeared and now the man's voice came straight from the grey monster.

The two struggled on the ground for a while. "No… I… Won't!" The brown haired teen shouted as he was able to kick the creature to the side and stood up.

"Suzaku, catch!" The Sonoda called out before throwing the phone at the boy.

The young caught the device and, as the monster got back to its feet, inserted it into the belt. _**"Complete"**_ The belt declared.

Immediately, four line made up of red light sprouted from the belt and wrapped themselves around the Kururugi's body. In a flash of light, Suzaku's body was clad on a black bodysuit with silver and red highlights, and a broad metallic chest plate. The teen's head was completely hidden inside a helmet with a pair of large and bright yellow eyes. The red lines were still visible as a pattern that ran along the entire suit, glowing ominously in the night.

"Wha… What…?" Suzaku muttered as he looked over his own body.

A growl caught the young man's attention just as the monster charged forward, its fist already flying towards the transformed teen.

Bringing his forearm up, the Kururugi easily blocked the creature's attack. Retaliating, the brown haired teen's fist connected with the monster's jaw, causing it to stumble back several steps. The young man quickly followed suit by delivering several more strikes onto his opponent, culminating in a devastating kick that sent the monster flying away with such strength that it broke through a concrete wall.

Suzaku looked down at the belt. "Just what the hell is this?" Kamen Rider Faiz wondered out loud as he turned to face the stunned Euphemia.

* * *

><p>Alfred growled as walked through the parking lot and got into his car, his cell phone pressed against his ear. At the sound of the busy tone, the blond angrily threw the device onto the passenger seat. "Where the hell are those bastards?" The man muttered.<p>

Immediately after the mission, Alfred ordered his squad to search for any leads on the girl, but now, several hours later, every one of them had yet to report in. The worst part was that until they recover the package, their mission would be render as a failure, and that was simply unacceptable.

Sighing to calm his himself down the man inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. Turning on the headlight, Alfred G. Darlton was taken back as his eyes saw the figure standing in front of his car.

Even in the darkness of the parking lot, the car's lights were more than enough to reveal the person's features to the blond. He was still wearing the same burned cloths dirtied with blood and dust, the smirk he had been carrying the last time Alfred had seen him was still in its place, and the purple eyes were framed by the dried blood from his head wound. What was missing was the actual head wound that Alfred himself had inflicted with his handgun just hours ago.

"I did promise that I would kill you last…" Lelouch commented as he took a couple of steps forward.

The older man had problems finding his voice. "Wha… Wha… How can you be alive? I killed you!" Alfred exclaimed.

The smile on the black haired teens face widened. "Even hell itself has rejected me." He announced. "Come on… You work at Smart Brain, do you not? You must have already figured out." The young man added as a strange marking appeared on his face.

Lelouch's body started to glow before, in a flash of light, it was replaced by a large grey monster, almost like a mixture between a horse and a knight.

"You… You became an Orphnoch!" Alfred called out in horror.

The monster shadow grew and took the shape of the Lamperouge's human form. **"Precisely…"** He confirmed. **"And I could not have done so without your assistance, so I thank you for that."** The image added before turning back into a shadow as the creature took another step forward.

As panic started to overwhelm him, Alfred set his car into drive and slammed his foot on the accelerator. The car immediately charged towards the monster.

The Horse Orphnoch simply extended his right arm and a large sword materialized in his hand. Just as the car was about to hit it, the grey monster impaled the blade right into the engine, stopping the vehicle dead on its tracks.

Steam poured out of the engine, spreading throughout the parking lot to the point where Alfred could not see anything beyond the windows of his car. However, the blonde's ears were unhindered and he could hear the heavy footsteps approaching the car door.

Eventually, the monster's large figure became visible right next to the car through the white cloud of steam. On a show of strength, the Horse Orphnoch effortlessly ripped the door out and threw it across the lot.

Alfred gazed up with trembling eyes at the creature as it raised its sword. He aimed his handgun at it and emptied the clip, but all the bullets simply bounced off its armor. "Please… Don't kill me…" The man begged as he let the gun fall to the floor.

"No matter what, I will protect her… Even if I have to lay waste to this whole rotten world." Lelouch voiced declared from within the Horse Orphnoch before he thrust the sword forward.

A single scream echoed through the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So that is pretty much the basic status quo for the story. Suzaku becomes Faiz to protect Euphemia and Lelouch becomes the Horse Orphnoch to stick it to Smart Brain.**

**To any Suzaku-haters out there, I would just like to say that he's not my favorite character either. Just like with Sasuke in some of my Naruto fics, I tend to take character I would personally like to drown and write them as more sympathetic individuals, it is the ultimate "FU" to their original counterparts, and that will be the case here.**

**As I stated at the beginning, whether I keep the story going or not depends on the support I get for it. If it gets 5 reviews I will start working on the next chapter after updating my two other stories, and if, somehow, it gets 10 reviews I will put it on top of my priority list. I already have sort of an outline of how I want things to developed and most of the characters' role have already been assigned, but if anybody would like to participate in this story, their help will be appreciated.**

**And with that… **_**Open your eyes for the next Faiz…**_


	2. A Shining Signal

**A/N – As promised, here is the second chapter of my KR555/Code Geass crossover. I wish I could have updated this sooner, but so far 2012 has been a really busy year for me. The moment the fanfic got his tenth review, this xover was place on the top of my list and I have been working on it during the few free moments I've had.**

**Anyways, I want to thank all of you who read the first chapter and specially those who left reviews. And, oriongamer, two of your guesses were right ^^ and Aarik Wrath, thank you for your help with the Faiz Gear.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Shining Signal<strong>_

Suzaku paced impatiently up and down the narrow motel hall. Every so often, the brunette would glance at one particular door, maintaining the glare there for a couple of seconds as if trying to will it open, until he finally looked away and resumed his pacing.

After for what it seemed to be hours for the young man, sounds coming from the other side of the door caused Suzaku to stop dead on his track and turn to where the noise was coming from.

Finally, the door opened, revealing a smiling Euphemia behind it. "Oh? Good morning, Kururugi-san!" Her smile brightened. "I trust you had a pleasant sleep."

The jovial demeanor of the young woman in front of him caught Suzaku off guard. "Yeah… As if I could sleep after all that…" He said in an undertone, brining an hand up to his mouth in a feeble attempt to cover the growing blush on his face.

The pink haired girl looked at the brunette curiously. "What was that?" She questioned, tilting here head to the side.

"Nothing…! Nothing…" The Kururugi hastily blurted out. Taking a couple of seconds to recompose himself, Suzaku decided to try again. "Sonoda-san… We have to talk about what happened last night." He said, forcing his green eyes to lock onto Euphemia's sapphire ones. "About that monster… And that suitcase." The young man said as he pointed at the small metallic case that the girl had stepped out of her room holding.

The carefree smile immediately disappeared from the young woman's face. "Yes… We do…" She answered as she gripped the suitcase tighter. As suddenly as it came, the serious expression in Euphemia's face softened. "But first, let me treat you to breakfast, it is the least I can do after you saved me yesterday." She said.

Once again, the Kururugi was caught off guard and all he could do was nod dumbly at the girl's words as his face heated up.

A couple of minutes later, the pair sat on the same dinner they had been in the previous night. "I don't even know where to start…" Suzaku admitted dumbly as he carelessly pushed his food around on his plate.

Euphemia tried to smile, but the expression soon wavered under the pressure of the current situation.

"That… That thing that attacked us…" The young man tried again. "Do you have any idea what it was?" He questioned.

The pink haired teen shook her head vigorously. "No… I have never seen something like… That… In my life…" She informed.

Suzaku nodded at her words. "And what about that belt?" The Kururugi asked. "Do you know what it is? Or why that monster might want it?"

The young woman picked the metal case that sat next to her and placed it on the table. "I do not know that either." She confessed. "I did not even know what was inside the package before last night." The girl said. She had spent most of the previous night reading the _instructions_ that were inside the case, but even then she knew little about the device.

A grimace took residence in Suzaku's features. "Then, your friend…. The one you're delivering the belt to… What connection could he have with any of this? What does he do?" The brunette inquired as he looked at the girl.

"He…" Euphemia's words faltered. "He works for Smart Brain… I think…" She finally said.

"You think?" Suzaku repeated in confusion.

The pink haired girl visibly flinched at the boy's words. "I… I am not really sure what he does… I think he has some sort of connection with Smart Brain." The young woman tried to clarify.

Suzaku leaned back on his chair as he pondered the girl's words. Smart Brain was the biggest, most powerful, and most influential company in the entire world. Led by the prominent Lamperouge family, Smart Brain had spread throughout the every continent, developing things that ranged from small appliances, to transportation, to medical advances. It had reached the point that no single government on the planet would even dare to oppose the company, which had, as of the last couple of years, decided to concentrate their expansion in Japan. Had the Kururugi ever heard on the evening news that Smart Brain had developed some sort of monster race, the young man would have had no problem believing it. Looking at Euphemia, the brunette feared what could happen to her if she was too deeply involve with such a powerful and shady organization.

While Suzuku considered the situation in silence, Euphemia could only fidget with the metal case's handle and wait for him to say something. "Uhm…?" She tried to get the boy's attention.

At the sound made by the girl, the brunette snapped out of his train of thought, blushing slightly in the process. "Uh… So… What are you going to do now, Sonoda-san?" He questioned as he composed himself.

The pink haired girl gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Going to Tokyo of course, I have to get this to my friend." She said, signaling at the case.

A bewildered look appeared in Suzaku's face. "But what about that monster?" He asked alarmed. "He made it really clear that he wanted the belt. What would you do if he comes after you again?"

Euphemia was taken aback by the boy's outburst. "But I promised I would…" She retorted. "If the situation is as dangerous as you say, then there has to be a really important reason why my friend needs the belt." The young woman said. "Maybe he is been hunted by the monsters too and he needs the belt to fend them off too." The girl suggested, referencing what had happened the previous night.

Suzaku sighed as it became obvious that there was nothing he could say to convince the girl to let go of her dangerous cargo. "Well…" The brunette suddenly started to say as his cheeks started to turn red. "Then… At… At the very least… Let me accompany you until you get the belt to your friend…." He said, fighting off the almost overpowering urge to hide beneath the table.

For her part, Euphemia gave the boy a confused look. "You want to come with me...? Why…?"

The Kururugi could feel the heat on his face intensify at the question. "Well… Well… If I don't, I would just worry thinking that you might be attacked by that monster again…" He confessed, looking straight down at the table.

"Oh…" Euphemia softly said. "But I could never impose something like this to you…" She commented.

"You… You wouldn't be imposing…!" Suzaku hurriedly said, tripping over his words. "I want to help you… And, as I said before, I was already heading towards Tokyo…!" He explained.

It was the girl's turn to be taken back by the brunette's zeal to accompany her. Seeing his determination, she could not help but smile warmly. "Very well, Kururugi-san, I will be very grateful if you would accompany me to Tokyo."

Suzaku starred at Euphemia for a couple of seconds before shyly smiling. "Ple… Please… Call me, Suzaku." He requested, once again scratching the back of his head and looking at the table.

"Only if you call me Euphemia." The pink haired girl countered brightly.

"O… Ok…" The young man muttered dumbly. "I will be your bodyguard on your way to Tokyo… Euphemia…" He said, forcing all doubt or hesitation out of his voice.

The young woman's smile widened. "I will be in your care, Suzaku-san." She answered back.

Euphemia went to pay for their breakfast before they both returned to the motel they were staying at. Thirty minutes later, the two of them checking out and getting ready to continue on their way to Tokyo.

"I can't get over how cool your motorcycle looks…" Suzaku commented, glancing at Euphemia's bike as he strapped his bag onto his.

The girl smiled at the comment. "My friend wanted me to get to Tokyo as soon as possible…" She said. "That is why he sent me this little guy." The young woman added as she patted the motorcycles handlebars. "But like I said last night, it is a little hard to control."

Curiosity getting the best of him, the Kururugi walked towards the pink haired girl's white bike. "I have never seen this model before… And I follow Smart Brain's bike quite closely." The young man said. "Your friend must have some serious clearance within the company if he was able to simply take out one of their prototypes and sent it to you." He commented as he took a closer look at the machine. "Auto Vajin…?" He read on the bike.

"Yep!" Euphemia exclaimed cheerfully. "That is the bike's name." She said before her cheeks suddenly took a red hue. "Ah… I mean… That is the name of the model…" The young woman corrected herself as she let out a small, embarrassed laugh.

Suzaku could not help but chuckle for a moment at the girl's behavior before turning his attention back to the bike. "I never heard of that model… It must be a whole new series…" He commented. Suddenly, the brunette's eyes caught something on the bike. There was a symbol on the motorcycle that the young man could not help but feel that he had seen before.

"Do you want to try the bike out?" The pink haired girl asked ash she observed how intensively her new friend was examining the motorcycle. "After all, you seem very interested in it."

Acting on instinct, the Kururugi immediately jumped away from the machine and his face turned red. "No… No… I was just looking it…" He rushed to explain. "And besides, your friend sent it to you… It wouldn't be right if I use it."

Euphemia smile reassuringly. "Do not be silly, it will be fine." She said as she too stepped away from the bike. "Go ahead, try it out." The Sonoda said as she stood her ground, making it obvious for the brunette that she had made up her mind about the matter and would not take no for an answer.

Sighing in defeat, Suzaku approached the bike again and sat on it. The young man took a few seconds to check the machine's support and simply get a feel for it.

"Remember what happened yesterday. The bike is a bit hard to control." The young woman said as she watched her friend get ready turn start the motorcycle. "And it has a really powerful kick start…" She added just as the boy turned the engine on.

"What was that…?" Suzaku picked the worse moment to turn to look at Euphemia. The next thing that the Kururugi knew was the Auto Vajin suddenly shooting forwards with him on it. "What…! What the hell…?" The brunette screamed as the bike simply continued on its mad dash forward.

Euphemia had not been lying when she said that the bike was powerful. The young had to put all of his weight onto the machine in order to straighten it up and assume at least some semblance of control.

"I… I think I got it!" Suzaku announced as he finally looked up from the machine.

"Suzaku-san! Look out!"

Suzaku was barely able to hear the pink haired girls shouts a fraction of a second before he figure it out what caused them. Having been too caught up with the bike, the Kururugi had failed to notice the blue haired young man unloading box from the trunk of a blue minivan… Right in the middle of the Auto Vajin's rampage path. "Watch out!" The brunette screamed.

The poor blue haired boy could only look up and widen his eyes as the motorcycle rushed towards him.

The Kururugi desperately applied the brakes, hoping to avoid running over the boy in front of him, and, to the Smart Brain's engineers' credit, the machine did came to a completely stop, but unfortunately for him, his body did not. Because of the abrupt halt, Suzaku was propelled forward from the bike, crashing down onto the blue haired boy and his boxes.

"Suzaku-san, are you ok?" Euphemia asked as she rushed towards the crash site.

"I… Think I am…" The brunette groaned as he struggled to push his body off the pavement.

A pained groan caught both of their attention and directed it back down to the floor. The blue haired boy still lay dizzily on the ground with several boxes on top of his body.

"Aw…Shit!" Suzaku cursed as he immediately started picking boxes off his poor victim. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he saw the young man start to come to just as he was taking off the last box.

"Yea… Yeah… You just caught me by surprise… That's all…" The foreigner said weakly as he accepted Euphemia's help to stand back up.

The Kururugi put the box down on the ground and immediately bowed his head. "I'm so sorry for falling over you and almost running you over." He said. "I was unable to get the bike under control soon enough."

The blue haired boy smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about. I was caught up on my own little world too. I should have heard you coming." He said, finally standing upright and giving the pink haired girl a quick thank you. "And there doesn't seem to be much damage. All the boxes are fine and I…." The young man was unable to finish his sentence since at that moment he tried to shift his weight onto his left foot and immediately an intense and sharp pain ran from his ankle throughout his body. "Argh!" The boy yelled in pain as he quickly lifted his left foot off the ground, causing his body to start falling back.

With quick reflexes, Euphemia was able to catch the young man before he fell again and helped him sit on the car's trunk. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"I must have hurt my ankle…" The blue haired boy said, gripping his left leg and wincing. "Damn… How am I going to make these deliveries now…?" He questioned, glancing at the boxes scattered on the ground and the ones still on the trunk.

The young woman regarded the whole situation with worried eyes. "Please… Let us help you with your delivery as a way of apologizing for this whole incident." She suddenly said, bowing her head and taking the two boys by surprise.

"Ah… No… No, you have nothing to apologize for. I was distracted as well…"

"Didn't you say we had to get to Tokyo as soon as possible…?"

Both boys tried to voice their objections to Euphemia's words, but were silenced by the meaningful look she gave them both. "It was our fault that you got hurt and I am sure we can spare a couple of hours before heading to Tokyo." She firmly stated. "So… I am Sonoda Euphemia and this is Kururugi Suzaku-san, and we will be helping you today." The pink haired girl presented herself and her friend.

The injured young man chuckled weakly at the situation. "My… My name is Rivalz Cardemonde…" The foreigner said. "Thank you for your help."

Meanwhile, all that Suzaku could do was sigh.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Euphemia and Rivalz waited inside the minivan as Suzaku dropped off the last delivery. "If you do not mind me asking, Rivalz-san, what exactly are you doing here?" The pink haired girl asked. "You are not Japanese, are you?"<p>

The blue haired boy smiled. "Well, my family owns a big shipping company that got bought up by Smart Brain, so we had to relocate to Japan along with it." He revealed. "Once here I decided it was time to strike out on my own, so I moved out and opened my own small parcel service in Tokyo." Rivalz added with a smidge of pride in his voice.

"Parcel service?" The Sonoda questioned.

The young man nodded. "Yeah, it's basically a delivery company." He clarified. "I transport pretty much anything from empty boxes, to cargo, to letters, and even food if necessary for smaller businesses that do not have enough money to have a delivery service of their own." He further explained. "I mostly work within Tokyo, but for time to time someone will ask me to make a big deliver out of the city, like today."

At that moment, the van's door slid open and Suzaku's body fell inside the car.

"How come this delivery took you so long, Suzaku-san?" Euphemia asked as she glanced down at the young man from the driver's seat.

"There was a cat…" The brunette vaguely answered. Before the other two could question his response, the Kururugi roll over to face them, clarifying the situation. "Cats don't like me." The boy added. The sight of Suzaku's face covered in cat scratches sent both Euphemia and Rivalz into a fit of laughter.

The pink haired girl tried her best to contain her laughter. "I… I am sorry… Suzaku-san… You just look so…" She was unable to finish.

"You look like you got maul by the cat!" The blue haired boy exclaimed before continuing laughing, making not attempts to hide it.

Suzuka simply glared as he sat on the car seat. "Just shut up and let's go…" He said as he directed his face towards the window in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Composing herself, Euphemia started the car and drove off.

"You guys said you were going to Tokyo, right?" Rivalz asked as they drove back to where they had left their bikes. "What for?"

Euphemia glanced at the blue haired boy for a second before answering. "I have to meet with a friend." She answered, smiling brightly. "In a way, we are just like you, we are also delivering a pack…" The young woman was suddenly cut off.

"Look out!" Suzaku exclaimed from the back seat.

Immediately, the Sonoda pushed down the break of the car, bringing it to a halt. Looking ahead, Euphemia eyes widened as the minivan's headlight fell onto a familiar figure.

"Well, well, well… I finally found you…" The man that had attacked them last night said as he started to walk towards the car. Strange markings appeared on his body before he transformed into the same fish-like monsters from the night before.

"What's going on?" Rivalz screamed in confusion and fear.

"Drive!" Suzaku shouted.

Obeying the brunette, Euphemia step on the accelerator and quickly drove pass the monsters.

A short, dry laugh escaped the creature as his human form appeared in his shadow. **"You're not getting away that easily…"** The shadow announced before the Orphnoch jumped upwards, his legs transforming into a fish tail as he started to glide through the air after the car.

Rivalz's eyes widened even further. "What? It can fly too?" He questioned as he saw the creature get closer and closer.

"Kyaah!" Euphemia screamed as the monster caught up to them and grabbed the roof of the car. Desperate, the young woman started to sway that minivan from side to side in an attempt to shake him off.

"Open the sunroof!" Suzaku called out as he tried to remain calm.

The blue haired boy gave the brunette a bewildered look. "Are you crazy?" He asked. The Kururugi simply gave the Cardemonde a serious look that convinced him to comply.

When the sunroof opened, the Stingfish Orphnoch only had a second to look inside the car before a kick from the brunette hit him in the chest and threw him off.

"Suzaku-san, the belt!" Euphemia stated as she brought the car under control.

To Rivalz's confusion, the Kururugi opened the metal case they had been carrying and took a large belt from it. "Don't slow down…" It was all that the brunette said to the other two before going up through the sunroof. From his seat, the blue haired boy could see as the young man strap the belt around it and pressed a couple of keys on a cell phone.

"_**Sanding By…"**_ The phone stated as the Kururugi closed it.

"Henshin!" Suzaku called out inserting the cell phone in the front of the belt.

"_**Complete"**_

Rivalz was left astonished as red lines came out of the belt and started to wrap around the brunette's body. There was a flash of light and the next thing the Cardeomnde saw was a black and silver warrior jumping off the roof of the car and catch the fish monster in midair with a savage kick.

Faiz was able to land on his feet while the monster simply plummeted to the ground. "I'm really getting sick and tired of you… Hero-kun…" The creature confessed as his legs returned to normal and he got back up. "All I cared about was that belt… But now, I'm killing you too!" He called out before rushing at the Rider.

Just like the night before, Suzaku could feel all of his physical skills being empowered by the armor, giving him a sense that he could take on anything in the world. Seeing the monster running towards him, the young man simply ducked under his wild punch and delivered a powerful one of his own onto the creature's chest, pushing it back.

The Orphnoch roared in anger as he continued to try to land a clean hit on the silver plated warrior, but all of his attempts were either dodge or blocked with ease.

Getting a clear opening, the Kururugi delivered another powerful kick that knocked the monsters to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you get your hands on Euphemia or this belt." Suzaku declared confidently.

A low growl escaped the monster as he stood back up. "You're really full or yourself, aren't you…" He said as trident suddenly appeared in his hand. "I guess, I just have to get serious!" He exclaimed before swinging his weapon forward.

Not wanting to test whether or not his armor could withstand a strike from a trident, Faiz jumped back to evade the attack.

The Orphnoch continued to savagely swing his weapon at the Rider, forcing him into the defensive. Unfortunately for the brunette, he had been too caught up in avoiding the weapon that he lost his footing, leaving him completely open for the Stingfish to hit him square on the chest with the tip of the trident, sending the young man flying back.

Before Faiz could even think of getting back up, the monster was already next to him, kicking him on the stomach. The Orphnoch started to walk towards his downed enemy, the trident raised high for the finishing strike. Suddenly, a bright light fell upon the monsters, blinding him.

"Suzaku-san, are you alright?" Euphemia called out from the car, the minivan's high beams blinding the monster.

The Rider did not waste any time and immediately jumped to his feet, kicking the monster away. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to run!" The Kururugi exclaimed.

"Euphemia said you forgot this!" Rivalz called out, briefly stepping out of the car and throwing something at the brunette.

"What's this…?" Faiz questioned as he glanced down at the flashlight from the belt's gear.

The pink haired girl propped her head out of the driver side's window. "The manual said to put the key card from the phone in it!" The young woman instructed.

Following the directions, Suzaku removed the Faiz Mission Memory from the belt and inserted it into the flashlight. "Ok… Now what?" He questioned, looking up at the car.

"Strap it to your ankle send it a charge from the phone!" The Sonoda answered.

Before the Kururugi could ask the girl what she was talking about, the Orphnoch tackled the Rider, causing him to drop the Faiz Pointer and for both of them to start rolling down the hill on the side of the road.

"Argh…" The brunette groaned when they hit the bottom and got back up and started searching for the piece of gear he had dropped.

"This is it, hero-kun!" The monster voice echoed on the young man's ears. "I'm finishing this!"

Glancing back, Suzaku could see the creature's legs changing into a fish tail again, right before the monster took to the sky, his trident ready at hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Faiz saw the flashlight lying on the ground and leapt toward it, narrowly avoiding the trident as it came down.

Still unsure of just what he was supposed to do, the brunette simply the Faiz Pointer in the empty slot on his right ankle and pressed the _Enter_ button on the cellphone. _**"Exceed Charge"**_ The gear announced as a streak of energy was sent from the belt, through the red lines on the suit, down to the flashlight, which let out a chime as it was filled with energy.

Suzaku looked up to see the Stingfish Orphnoch rushing flying towards him at top speed. Not giving himself any time to hesitate, the young man charged forwards and met the incoming monster with a savage kick.

The moment the Rider's boot hit the Orphnoch's chest, all the energy stored in the Faiz Pointer burst out in the form a large, red drill that pushed the creature back. "What? What is this?" The monster cried out in panic as he found his movements restricted by the large drill spinning right before his chest.

"You're done…" The Kururugi stated before jumping up and kicking forward into the drill. The brunette felt his body become one with the mass of energy as they tore straight through the monster, landing behind him.

With a large hole on his chest, the Orphnoch weakly looked back, his human form appearing on the shadow again. **"Da… Damn you…"** He managed to say before his body disintegrated into ash.

"Sazaku!"

"Suzaku-san!"

Both Rivalz and Euphemia called out the Kururugi from the road. "Answer us!" The blue haired boy shouted.

"I… I think I see him!" The young woman said as she pointed at something.

The Cardemonde looked towards where the girl was pointed and his eyes widen. There, waking towards them, was Suzaku, the red lines on his suit shining bright in the darkness of the night as if he were a beacon of light.

"I'm fine!" The brunette reassured as he was finally able to get back on the road. "That guy will not be bothering us again." He added as he removed the phone from his belt and pressed a button on it. With another flash of light, the black and silver armor disappeared from his body.

A sight of relief escaped the pink haired girl. "I am glad you are alright, Suzaku-kun…" She said giving the boy a warm smile.

The Kururugi returned the gesture before glancing at the blue haired boy and scratching the back of his head. "Uh… I guess we own you an explanation… Right?" He commented with a nervous laugh.

Rivalz simple look back at young man for a few second. "That… Was… Awesome!" He suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

><p>A young man paced furiously in a luxurious office. Placing a half empty glass of wine down on the desk, he sat down on the chair and looked at his phone with sheer disgust. "Damn it… What is going on…?" He questioned.<p>

It had been well over 24 hours since the last time he had heard from Darlton or anyone from his team and he had yet to receive any updates in the search for the Faiz Gear.

Swearing under his breath again, the young man brushed a blond strand of hair away from his face. There had been a message from one of their Orphnoch agents about a sighing of the belt. The agent did not say where he had seen it, only that he would contact them later to claim the reward. Though he detested the idea of relaying on some low level Orphnoch's help, anything would have been worth it if they found the belt, unfortunately that was the last time they had heard from that agent.

"Could this be his doing…?" The blond asked the empty room. "No… Impossible… He's already death and not even he is that good…" He reassured himself as he stood up and walked towards the office's windows. His eyes glance at the skyline of Tokyo at night. "I will find it wherever you hid it and prove that I finally beat you… Lelouch…" Clovis Lamperouge swore as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – And the second chapter comes to an end. Before anyone ask about it, I will reiterate that the reason why Clovis has the "Lamperouge" last name is because it is replace the "Britannia" last name from the anime.**

**Chapter 3 will be the other side to this one. It will focus on what Lelouch was doing while Euphemia and Suzaku were helping out Rivalz. However, the same conditions as the first chapter apply, in that I will work on chapter 3 if this one gets at least 5 reviews.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
